Firework
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [UA] "Dis-moi Rouge : qu'est-ce qu'un amour de légende ?" "Je ne sais pas, Roger, surement une belle histoire qui s'est inscrite dans toutes les mémoires par sa beauté propre ou celle de sa tragique fin. On met ça sur le compte du destin. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question tout d'un coup ?" "C'est Rayleigh qui m'a pompé l'air avec ça, j'y peux rien !" \défi 4 de SwordgirlJackie/


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. L'image n'est pas à moi.

Pairing : Gol D. Roger x Portgas D. Rouge

Ndla : Plus d'un an que j'y travaillais ! L'inspiration m'était revenue avec le défi proposé par SwordgirlJackie mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le peaufiner afin d'être presque pleinement satisfaite. Le sujet vient du défi n°4 : "Imaginez que...", la première proposition :

"Imaginez que les personnages choisis se rencontrent plusieurs fois, dans différentes vies, et s'aimant l'un-l'autre à chaque fois. Parfois, ils ont une vie longue et heureuse, d'autres fois ils ont une fin horrible, et parfois même, ils se trouvent forcés de regarder l'autre mourir devant leurs yeux. Mais à chaque fois, quelles que soient les circonstances, ils s'aiment jusqu'à la fin."

C'était donc le pitch de départ, j'ai dû dévier sans en avoir conscience. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi donc je vais écourter le blabla dès maintenant. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour les fautes éventuelle...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Firework**

 **.**

 _Grèce, XII siècle avant J-C_

 **.**

La jeune femme eut à peine un sursaut en entendant la porte claquer en se refermant. Les yeux fermés, elle était paresseusement allongée sur le lit, un bras étalé devant elle et l'autre replié contre son sein. Les bruits de pas résonnant dans la salle trouvèrent une oreille sourde à leur appel. Son homme faisait des va et viens dans la chambre.

Elle finit par lever un œil fatigué, la tête tanguant d'un côté et de l'autre lorsqu'elle la leva à contrecœur.

― Bonjour amour, tu as été sermonné par Cassandre une fois de plus.

Puisque ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une incitation à la pondération et au calme, il ne lui répondit que par un grognement. Il se ravisa aux sourcils froncés de sa bien-aimée, la plus belle femme du monde : Portgas D. Rouge.

Toute colère disparue face au doux visage de la jeune femme souriante, si désirable, affalée sur leur lit. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour l'amener à elle. Il remerciait la sublime déesse de l'amour Aphrodite, de lui avoir offert l'amour d'une telle femme. De toutes les femmes, de celles qui avaient tentées de le séduire à celles dont les charmes l'avaient ébloui un court instant, elle seule lui convenait parfaitement. Rouge n'avait pas seulement pour elle une beauté à en faire pâlir de jalousie les déesses.

― N'y pense plus Roger.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux à la discrète odeur de rose. En passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il perçut toute l'anxiété que Rouge ressentait. Roger avait beau jeu d'essayer de lui cacher ce qui se passait, elle avait conscience que la garder ici était une déclaration de guerre aux yeux de Ménélas, son époux. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir aimé, lui, alors qu'elle avait tout de suite sut qu'elle aimerait Roger. A l'instant où il avait débarqué sur les rivages de sa cité pour l'emmener avec lui, elle avait compris.

― Tout ira bien Rouge. Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle avait déjà essayé de se persuader mais l'entendre le dire la soulageait. Ils allaient être séparés durant cette guerre, que ce soit par la mort ou par la défaite. Elle était morte de peur, paralysée dans cette chambre qui était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle serra Roger de toutes ses forces, ravalant sa peur pour ne montrer que sa détermination. Puisqu'il voulait passer leurs derniers instants de calme avec elle, qu'il en soit ainsi.

 **.**

 _Egypte Antique, - 41_

 **.**

― N'est-ce pas un peu cliché ?

La question avait été lancée par l'intéressée, debout devant son homme allongé. Il avait levé un œil amusé vers elle, haussa les épaules et se contenta de se relever pour attraper sa belle par le poignet, l'asseyant près de lui.

― Tu es très mal vu à Rome, insista la jeune femme.

― Tu préférerais te marier avec un de tes frères pour régner ? Rouge, tu es moins pragmatique que ce que je pensais.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

― C'est l'homme qui me préfère à ses provinces qui ose me faire la leçon ? On aura tout vu !

Echangeant un sourire, la jeune femme passa son bras aux épaules de son amant pour coller son corps au sien. *Rê était cruel avec eux, à leur brûler la peau de ses rayons solaires. La chaleur rendait paresseux. Est-ce que Nout et Geb allaient pouvoir supporter ce harcèlement ? Eux qui était déjà séparé contre leur gré… Entre dieux, il y avait toujours quelques tensions. Seth et Rê pourraient en témoigner si on leur demandait.

Rouge eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Les dieux ! Spectateurs invisibles, peu enclin à secourir les simples mortels. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait-elle conté la malédiction de Sekhmet ? C'était les dieux qui leur avaient fait ce cadeau empoisonné. La vie était déjà assez compliquée sans qu'on leur rajoute toute une armada de dieux pour l'appesantir davantage.

― A quoi penses-tu ?

― A nous Roger.

Elle réfléchit, les yeux levés vers le ciel dégagé, avant d'ajouter.

― Je me dis que nous devrions profiter de la vie tant qu'elle est clémente.

Cela dit, elle fit tomber quelques perles dans la coupe de vinaigre. Geste empreint de grâce qui eut l'effet désiré sur son amant. Jambes repliées sous elle, elle se colla davantage à lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule puissante. Ses mains avaient été inconsciemment attirées par le torse musclé de Roger.

― Ne trouves-tu pas cliché cet amour interdit par d'autres ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses doigts se perdant dans les longs cheveux de Rouge. Son regard accrocha le sien pour s'y perdre. _Mon pauvre_ , songea Rouge, _l'amour te rend aveugle et tu me parles de pragmatisme ?_

― Du moment qu'on s'aime, je ne vois pas le problème.

 **.**

 _Angleterre, Moyen-âge_

 **.**

― Rrrrr…

Peu convaincant. Elle plissa les yeux, ses doigts courbés comme des griffes, son dos arqué, l'air peu commode. Elle fit un pas vers ses proies, sa botte frappant le sol avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait y mettre. Ses prunelles, rayons brûlant de convoitise, étaient fixées sur eux.

― Rrrrr !

Bien que ses longs cheveux roux fussent attachés, quelques mèches revenaient sur son visage. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière devait accentuer l'air mauvais qu'elle s'était composé. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient sans peine à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au campement et à ses environs.

― GRRRRR !

Ses arrangements ayant l'effet escompté, elle gronda plus fort, retenant la quinte de toux qui menaçait de briser l'atmosphère. Les enfants hurlèrent de terreur, complètement immergés dans le jeu. Ils firent demi-tour et se mirent à courir.

― Oh nooooon, Renard-Rouge est en colère ! Elle va nous manger !

Elle ravala ses éclats de rire et les poursuivit, les brindilles craquant sous ses pas. L'insouciance des enfants était contagieux, Rouge n'avait pas pu leur refuser quoique ce soit. Elle continuait de gronder de plus en plus fort, comme si sa colère allait crescendo, alors qu'elle s'amusait autant qu'eux. S'approchant de la petite troupe, elle bondit sur le dernier et l'étreignit, l'emportant dans sa chute. Les enfants rirent aux éclats, l'un piquant leur camarade avec un bâton, histoire de le taquiner, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour éviter de se faire dévorer vivant par le faux prédateur.

Rouge s'agenouilla et remit son « butin » sur pied, l'épousseta, et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux blond.

― Et si vous alliez réfléchir à un stratagème, histoire que ce soit plus difficile la prochaine fois ?

Emballée par l'idée, la troupe poussa des cris de joie. L'enfant courut pour rattraper ses amis.

― Merci pour eux Rouge !

― Il n'y a pas de quoi Marie.

Rouge se releva et débarrassa ses vêtements de la poussière. Son regard balaya les alentours, son cœur espérant secrètement le retour d'un certain têtu aux cheveux couleur corbeau.

― Il va revenir, lança la jeune femme, connaissant son amie aux cheveux de feu. J'en suis certaine.

― Hum moi aussi…

Marie finit par rentrer au camp, attendant elle aussi le retour de son homme. Elle lui fit la même recommandation que de coutume. _La forêt de Sherwood reste dangereuse !_... Rouge l'avait entendu le rabâcher des vingtaines de fois. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être prudente. M'enfin, si ça pouvait apporter un quelconque réconfort, elle ferait attention. Une pensée ironique lui vint. Et si elle se baladait avec une lettre dans laquelle elle inscrirait « Bin pourtant, j'étais prudente ! » ? Si on retrouvait son cadavre, on ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'insouciance…

Un bruissement dans les fourrées la fit tressaillir puis, très vite, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches.

― Roger ! Tu m'épiais depuis combien de temps au juste ?

― Depuis le début, finit par avouer une voix.

Il émergea des buissons, embêté, n'osant croiser le regard désapprobateur de Rouge qui vint d'elle-même à sa rencontre pour lui pincer la joue.

― Ce n'est pas comme si je me faisais un sang d'encre mais je préférerai que tu évites de faire ce genre de chose à l'avenir. Tu es recherché et tu n'es pas le seul !

Il s'abstint de répondre, écourtant les réprimandes. Rouge finit par le lâcher, lui tourna le dos pour rentrer avant de se raviser.

― Bienvenue à la maison !

 **.**

 _Italie, Renaissance_

 **.**

Elle s'était penchée vers lui, les yeux brillant de larmes, ses mains serrant le garde-fou de son balcon. Ô comme elle mourrait d'envie de descendre pour l'étreindre, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, passer le restant de sa vie dans ses bras. Ne plus le quitter, jamais, quand bien même leurs deux familles s'y opposeraient.

― Madame, l'entendit-elle lui dire d'une voix enflammée par la passion, je jure par cette lune sacrée qui argente toutes ces cimes chargées de fruits…

― Oh ne jure pas par la lune, s'écria-t-elle, l'inconstante lune dont le disque change chaque mois, de peur que ton amour ne devienne aussi variable !

― Par quoi dois-je donc jurer ?

La jeune femme eut un regard rêveur vers ailleurs, cherchant un autre visage, si familier, à travers la pénombre. Elle eut un soupir, se pencha un peu plus vers son Roméo.

― Ne jure pas du tout ou, si tu le veux, jure par ton gracieux être qui est le dieu de mon idolâtrie, et je te croirai.

― Si l'amour profond de mon cœur…

Elle le coupa tout net, emportée par un transport de son âme à l'élan renouvelé.

Les applaudissements modérés à la fin de la pièce furent un baume sur son cœur, d'autant qu'elle était persuadée qu'il était là, dans les ténèbres à peine tranchés par les lueurs des bougies qui finissaient de se consumer. Que d'éloge depuis la première représentation ! Elle souriait avec les autres acteurs, partageait leur joie. Certainement, elle devait être la plus heureuse de tous. Son visage au teint de poupée resplendissait au milieu d'eux. Elle se sentait épanouie dans cette compagnie. Qu'une femme soit admise dans une troupe de théâtre – pour jouer un rôle, l'un des plus importants de surcroît ! – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Son cœur était gonflé par la fierté et un bonheur sans égal.

Après avoir salué un de ses compagnons de la main, elle ramena son châle** autour de ses épaules à deux mains en se dirigeant à pas vifs vers la silhouette de l'autre côté de la route. La silhouette en question la salua avec un empressement non dissimulé, retirant son chapeau par politesse.

― Ma Juliette, tu étais sublime. Que dis-je, époustouflante, merveilleuse !

― Oh merci, fit humblement la jeune femme, le rose aux joues, c'est bien parce que tu étais là, Roger. Merci d'être venu.

Présentant galamment son bras, l'homme remit son chapeau d'une main et laissa sa compagne glisser son bras sous le sien, ses cheveux roux noués en queue haute à la va-vite.

― C'est la moindre des choses, Rouge. Tu sais bien que tu as mon soutient inconditionnel.

― Tout de même, murmura-t-elle, merci d'être là.

Puis, avec un sourire, transformée en la Joie personnifiée :

― Je t'aime.

Il lui répondit sur le même ton, après un baiser au sommet de son crâne :

― Je sais mais c'est moi qui t'aime le plus.

 **.**

 _France, 15 octobre 1917_

 **.**

Elle se tenait droite devant les soldats qui ne voyaient qu'elle et pourtant pas un regard ne se détournait lorsqu'elle braquait le sien dans le leur. D'une main ferme, elle avait refusé le bandeau. Hors de question de faire preuve de lâcheté maintenant. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son amoureux de la laisser tout assumer seule, de s'enfuir de ce pays et de vivre sans elle. La belle danseuse avait conscience que si l'Etat lui avait mis la main dessus, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais été son complice, il aurait été condamné à l'exécution, lui aussi.

Celle qu'on appelait la "Danseuse Rouge" ne cillait pas, ne tremblait pas. Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, mains liées devant elle, la jeune femme ne jetait pas un regard sur le soleil qui se levait doucement sur sa gauche. Un soldat se tint devant elle, elle qui écoutait à peine ce qu'il lui disait tant elle était dans ses pensées. Elle ne pensait qu'à Roger en ses derniers instants.

― Vous, Rouge Portgas, aussi connue sous le nom de Mata Hari, êtes condamnée à mort pour intelligence avec l'ennemi en temps de guerre, sur réquisitoire de l'avocat général Mornet.

L'officier poursuivait sa lecture du jugement. Le reste se perdit, ne parvint pas jusqu'à elle semblait-il. Elle se repassait tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Mauvais ou bon, aucun ne lui laissait de goût amer à la bouche. Elle avait dû en avoir, des amants, elle avait beaucoup aimé mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un amour aussi intense que celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Roger. Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret en quittant ce monde : laisser son plus bel amour derrière elle. Il s'en sortirait, elle en était certaine, mais elle aurait voulu ne pas l'abandonner.

― Vos derniers mots ?

Cette question résonna en elle d'une manière incongrue. Elle se plaça d'elle-même contre le poteau et on passa une corde autour de sa ceinture, sans même la nouer. Son peloton d'exécution, à dix mètres d'elle, composé de douze chasseurs à pied, quatre soldats, quatre caporaux, quatre sous-officiers, fut secrètement impressionné par cet air d'absolue confiance qu'elle arborait devant eux.

Après avoir lancé un dernier baiser au vent pour son aimé, elle ressentit l'étrange besoin de parler.

― Quelle étrange coutume des Français que d'exécuter les gens à l'aube !

 _Adieu, Roger._

Rouge Portgas adressa un dernier sourire à la bonne sœur agenouillée à quelques mètres d'elle et fit un geste d'adieu. L'officier commandant leva son sabre dans sa direction. Un bruit sec vite suivi du coup de grâce et la Danseuse Rouge s'écoula tête en avant, masse inerte qui dégouttait déjà de sang.

 **.**

 _Malte, de nos jours…_

 **.**

La jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres du bar, pile devant l'entrée, lorsque les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un homme à la forte carrure, cheveux noir ébouriffé, attifé comme un pirate. Mains sur les hanches, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de prononcer un mot pour le réprimander, elle avait seulement le besoin de mettre tout au clair. Il eut un sourire en la voyant et s'approcha timidement. Timidité qui n'allait pas de pair avec son apparence.

― Tu étais là Rouge… ?

― De toute évidence, lâcha la susnommée avec un air désapprobateur.

Sa main se leva vers la moustache exubérante du pauvre homme penaud pour la lisser, son nez captant les effluves d'alcool.

― Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

Reproche pesant, baissant les épaules de son homme, les mains de Rouge glissèrent de ses hanches, incapable d'être accusatrice plus longtemps. Après le sermon venait le pardon, se glissant dans sa voix de mère avant l'heure. Elle avait l'impression de devoir le materner. Ses yeux l'examinèrent de haut en bas et elle eut un petit rire. Un fragment de joie communicatif qui, à lui seul, valait la peine d'en passer par la case "remontrance".

― J'ai parfois l'impression de te connaître depuis des siècles ! lança-t-elle avec une fausse exaspération.

― On était peut-être destiné l'un à l'autre, s'hasarda Roger.

Rouge retrouva toute sa bonne humeur, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de l'anse de ses paniers à provisions. Elle les souleva puis fit volte-face. Son sourire passa inaperçu.

― Ce que tu peux en dire des bêtises, quand tu es soûl !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Rê : Dieu du disque solaire, Nout : déesse de la voûte céleste, Geb : Dieu de la terre.

** Anachronisme : le châle est « inventé » si l'on peut le nommer sous ce terme au XVIIIème siècle alors que là, on est au temps de la Renaissance.

Il y a tellement d'erreurs de langage... Je sais bien que certains ne sont pas réalistes (à la Renaissance, c'était encore des hommes qui jouaient les rôles féminins). Je me suis inspiré d'une histoire pour chaque époque, plus ou moins connue, excepté pour la Renaissance et la dernière période. Bon et, évidemment, j'ai arrangé à ma sauce. Bon vous ne comptiez pas lire une fanfiction aux précisions historiques très pointues hum ? Si ? Ah bon...

J'ai choisi le nom de "Firework" pour la symbolique. A vous de la découvrir tout comme c'est à vous de trouver les couples dont je me suis inspiré. Voilà !

La fin fait très cliché, ou très classique, cependant j'ai une affection particulière pour ce genre de final. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Une review si cela vous plait, merci d'avance, et à bientôt !


End file.
